


no love like ur love

by cursedwurm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Binary Kurapika, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Theyre 22 in this, i started writing this having only seen the anime and not read the manga, if u squint, suspend ur disbelief for a bit pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedwurm/pseuds/cursedwurm
Summary: Leorio isn't sure how long it's been when Kurapika finally breaks the silence. They get up from the sofa and approach him, placing the now-empty glass of water next to the sink before leaning against the kitchen counter, looking straight ahead as to avoid making eye contact."I'm sorry," they say simply, to which Leorio lets out a long sigh of frustration."You say that every time we talk," he points out, "You don't need to keep-""Yes, I do."





	no love like ur love

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted any hxh before but my buddy kieran got me into it and now its a special interest so i guess ur gonna have to put up with this. im so sorry @ my serirei readers. i really am.  
also for context- leorio is in his penultimate year of med school. his housemates are ocs.  
also when i wrote this i hadn't finished the hxh anime yet so this doesnt really fit in with canon. so this is an au??? kinda???? anyway ty to kieran firespirits for proofreading and if u like this pls leave kudos + comments!!! thanks youu!!

Kurapika dumps their bag on the couch, wrinkling their nose as they look around. “You live here…?” they ask. Leorio narrows his eyes, turning to face them.

“What do you mean, ‘do I live here’?” he says, “This is my house, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it’s… Kinda small...” they frown, “Aren’t there four of you living here?” He sniffs, sitting down on the only cushion that’s on the couch and carefully avoiding the stain on the armrest; they think it’s coffee, but they’re entirely not sure.

“Three actually,” their boyfriend corrects them, taking off his blazer and tie and dumping them over the back of one of three dining chairs, “Juno had a mental breakdown last year and dropped out. I think the stress got to them.” He says it casually like there’s nothing weird about that statement, then heads over to the kitchen- which is just a section of cupboards and appliances against the wall next to the rest of the living area- and calls back to them. “Do you want anything?” he asks, “Something to drink maybe? I’ve got beer in the fridge.”

Kurapika doesn’t reply for a few seconds, taking in the dull grey walls and the stains that litter the beige carpet. Again, they hope the stains are coffee or wine or  _ something,  _ but they can’t be certain. They sigh and crane their neck to look over at Leorio. “Just water’s fine,” they say, and a few seconds later their boyfriend returns with a glass of water and a store-brand beer that froths violently out of the top of the can when he opens it. The two of them drink in silence for a few seconds; Kurapika can tell by the way he pulls a face as he sips it that Leorio doesn’t actually like the beer he’s drinking.

Figuring they should fill the silence, Kurapika puts their glass on the floor and looks up at him. “So, uhh, where are your other housemates?” they ask. Leorio puts down his drink as well, seeming glad to be rid of it.

“Emi’s with her girlfriend,” he says, “And Kazdi… Actually, I don’t know where she went. The moment I said you were coming round she just left. She said she ‘ _ didn’t want to overhear us _ ’.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah...”

“I haven’t met them, have I?”

“No, they have no idea who you are.”

“...Right.”

They’re quiet once again; when it becomes clear that no more conversation is going to come Leorio picks up his drink and takes it over to the sink, pouring the beer out and placing the can on the side. The silence has a definite awkwardness to it: with his finals looming around the corner and Kurapika’s ever-continuing search for their people’s eyes tying them down the two of them have barely spoken. The last time they actually saw each other had been about ten months ago, for Leorio’s twenty-second birthday, and between then they’d had to settle with texts and the occasional phone call if Kurapika had the time to do so. It had been… an interesting way of dating, as well as the only way. The months apart (as well as the fact that the last time they spoke had been a rushed session of phone sex before Kurapika ghosted him for nearly four months) had made things sort of uncomfortable, and the awkwardness in the air right now is unignorable. 

Leorio isn't sure how long it's been when Kurapika finally breaks the silence. They get up from the sofa and approach him, placing the now-empty glass of water next to the sink before leaning against the kitchen counter, looking straight ahead as to avoid making eye contact. 

"I'm sorry," they say simply, to which Leorio lets out a long sigh of frustration.

"You say that every time we talk," he points out, "You don't need to keep-"

"Yes, I do." He feels their hand- warm and a little dry- wrap around his own, squeezing his fingers tightly. "We haven't spoken for ages, and that's my fault," they tell him, their voice soft but their tone firm, "You deserve an apology for that at least, Leorio, I-" They cut themselves off as their voice starts to break, their words shaky as they stumble over them. Inhaling sharply, they purse their lips, trying to regain composure. Leorio decides to let them finish, staying quiet while they figure out what to say next. When they do eventually speak, their voice is soft, subdued almost. “I love you, you know?” they tell him, “I know you’re probably going to tell me I have a ‘weird way of showing it’, but I… I’m just…” Their voice trails off so he fills in the blanks for them.

“You’re... scared?”

“Yeah...”

Leorio opens his mouth to give his response but closes it again when he doesn’t have one, and instead pulls them closer and wraps his arms tightly around their body. Kurapika rests their head on his chest, seemingly hesitating before they hug him back, gripping the material of his shirt hard between their fingers. They don’t make any noise, but Leorio can feel their tears soaking through his clothes. 

“Hey, Kurapika,” he says, lifting a hand to comb through their hair, “It’s okay-”   
“No it’s not,” they say, voice muffled against his chest, “It’s not, I-”   
“ _ Kurapika _ .” he says their name again, firmly enough to make them pull away and look up at him. They sniff and let out a shaky breath, their eyes red and cheeks wet.

“Leorio, I-”   
“It’s  _ fine _ ,” Leorio’s voice is soft, barely louder than a whisper, as he cups their face in his hand and gently strokes their cheek with his thumb, “You’re fine.” Then, before Kurapika can protest, he leans down and presses his lips gently to theirs. They kiss him back without hesitation, their eyelids falling shut as they lean closer into his embrace. It’s gentle and lingering; when Leorio eventually pulls away Kurapika follows him, their eyes remaining closed for a few moments after their kiss has ended. They sigh softly as they look up at him, resting their hand on top of the one that he has placed on their cheek, and gives him a small smile. 

“How about we order something in for dinner?” they ask, “I… don’t know if I feel up to going out tonight.”

Leorio doesn’t pull away, instead leaning in to kiss their forehead as he replies, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The two of them stand in silence for a while, the warm amber glow of the sunset streaming through the gaps in the blinds. Kurapika leans into Leorio’s touch; on the tip of their tongue is all of the things they’ve wanted to say to him, a build-up of explanations and apologies and emotions that they’ve had bottled up for what feels like forever. They want to tell him they’re sorry for not keeping in contact, for never checking up on him or the kids, for spending months in isolation then asking him to let them crash at his place for the weekend between jobs. They want to tell him that he can (and probably should) do so,  _ so  _ much better than them, that he can find someone just as angry and stubborn as they are that will actually pick up when he calls.

But at the same time, they’re just so…  _ in love with him.  _

“Leorio?” They take his hand away from their face, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hands in their own. Leorio raises an eyebrow.

“You’re now going to apologise again, are you?” he asks, and Kurapika lets out a soft laugh.

“No, no,” they say, “I just…” They sigh, looking down at their entwined hands. “I… don’t want to mess this, mess  _ us  _ up. I… don’t want to lose you, you know?”   
Leorio knows exactly what they mean- and a part of him suspects all the ignored texts and calls probably have something to do with it. He squeezes their hands back and kisses their forehead again.“I know, Kurapika. It’ll be okay,” his voice is barely louder than a whisper, “Just promise me one thing?”

“What?”

“That once this is all over, you’ll let me help you.”

“... Help me?”   
“I know I’m not exactly the most… qualified person in the world,” Leorio says, “But just… talk to me, you know? You know, from personal experience, it doesn’t have to be straight away, and it doesn’t have to be much… just… communicating how you feel, and letting people  _ listen  _ is plenty.”

“Oh.”   
“You think you can do that for me?”

Kurapika doesn’t speak for a while, their somewhat confused expression slowly turning to one of understanding as they give their reply in the form of a nod and an exasperated sigh. “Yes,  _ Doctor Paladiknight _ ,” they say, and Leorio lets out a laugh.

“Hey, I’m being serious, Kurapika!” he lets go of their hand to hit them jokingly in the arm, “It sounds weird when you say it like that.” They giggle as well, slapping his hand away with a grin. “Just for that, you’re paying for dinner.”

Kurapika rolls their eyes, leaning up to kiss his lips before pulling away so they can look for their wallet. "Fine by me," they say, "It's not like you have any money anyway." 

They return to the living room and start going through their bag, rummaging through the clothes, hygiene products and the occasional weapon until they found their wallet at the bottom of the bag. Just as they pull it out, they feel a pair of arms wrapping around their waist and a hand tuck their hair behind their ear. A small chuckle escapes their lips as they feel Leorio press his lips to their jaw and they lean back into him, letting him move down to their neck and slide his hands further down their body.

“...I’m not really hungry yet,” he says softly, “And we still haven’t caught up properly, Kurapika.”

“Oh?” Kurapika means it as an invitation, softly encouraging their boyfriend to continue, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

The kisses to their neck become rougher, his teeth scraping lightly over their skin. “ _ Come on... _ ” Leorio’s reply is slightly muffled against their skin, but the longing in his voice is all too clear, “You know what I mean.”

Kurapika does, and is more than happy to drop their wallet and wriggle out of his grasp so they can turn around and kiss him properly, practically melting into him as he kisses them back. He grips their shirt tightly, like they’re going to go away if he lets go and Kurapika can’t help but wonder if that’s how he truly feels. In the back of their mind, they tell themself not to let that happen, to stay as long as they can and keep in contact when they can’t. A part of them knows it won’t be that easy, but as Leorio mutters a soft ‘I love you’ against their mouth, they realise that they can’t- and won’t- let him go. 

Some things- and some people- are just too good to give up on.

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my tumblr @snapdraqons i post leopika there sometimes too


End file.
